Shimakaze
'Abilities' ---- Swifty Shimakaze Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive - 'When out of combat for 6 seconds, Shimakaze gains 20% bonus Movement Speed and 6 Fuel per second up to a maximum of 12 Fuel. When in combat, she loses 2 Fuel per second (3 Fuel while within '''Night Battle' mode) and if it runs out, she loses her bonus Movement Speed. ---- Rensouhou Q Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Active - 'Shimakaze sends out a '''Rensouhou-chan' that rotates itself toward the specified direction for 800 range. After Rensouhou-chan rotates to the maximum distance, it will rotate back in the direction of Shimakaze's latest position for 2400 range. During the process of rotating itself, Rensouhou-chan fires its bullets in a 360-degree fashion every 0.1 seconds, dealing 10/16/22/28/34 + Bonus AD physical damage for each bullet hits on enemy units. Additionally, The bullet also applies a stacking 3% Armor Reduction debuff for 2 seconds. Once Shimakaze retrieves Rensouhou-chan, she restores Fuel on her ''Swifty Shimakaze ''to a maximum value, reduces the cooldown of this skill by 5 seconds and refunds 50% of the Mana cost of this skill. *''Note - ''The Rensouhou-chan can be retrieved by Shimakaze by just colliding with each other. It can also be retrieved before it starts rotating back in the direction of Shimakaze's latest position. *''Note - ''The Rensouhou-chan has a vision around itself, making it a good skill for surveillance. ---- '''''Night Battle Mode W Cost: 20 Mana 'Cooldown: '''17 seconds *Active - 'Shimakaze enters '''Night Battle' mode for 4 seconds. Within the duration, she gains 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% Critical Chance, 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% bonus Attack Speed, and 75% bonus Movement Speed that decays to 15% after 1 second. When Shimakaze kills an enemy hero, she will reset this skill's cooldown. When Shimakaze gains an assist on killing, she will reduce this skill's cooldown by half. *''Note - ''Activating this skill resets Shimakaze's basic attack animation. ---- '''''Type 94 Depth Charge E Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Shimakaze launches a '''Type 94 Depth Charge' in a straight line, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies in the area of explosion and reducing their Movement Speed by 50% for 3 seconds. The depth charge increases its speed after traveling a certain distance, and its damage will also be increased by 50%. ---- '''''Big Best Type 93 Sanso Gyorai R Cost: '''30 Mana '''Cooldown: '''0.5 seconds *Passive - 'For every 7 seconds, Shimakaze gains 1 stock of torpedo up to a max of 5 torpedoes. If she uses all the torpedoes, this skill is disabled until she has at least 1 stock of torpedoes. *Active - ''Shimakaze consumes 1 stack of torpedo and launches a torpedo on a straight line that disappears when it hits the first enemy hero, dealing 80/130/180 + AD physical damage to the first hero hit and dealing half of its damage to all non-hero enemies the torpedo passes through. *''Note - ''The interval to gain each stock of torpedo can be reduced by Cooldown Reduction effects. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes